


A Chance meeting between Elves and Dwarves

by Katiedonna



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, perhaps a reason Dwarves do not care much for elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a conversation between two pairs of brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance meeting between Elves and Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Elladan and Elrohir just had to be somewhere during the short time the Dwarves were in Rivendell so this is my take on just exactly what they were up to.  
> Fili is bored and decides he needs to take a walk. Kili of course goes with him and guess who they manage to bump into.

 

 

                                                     **************************************************************************************

 

 

Elrohir grinned as he entered the sitting room he shared with his brother.

 “You will never guess who Adar invited for dinner.”

Elladan looked up from the book he was reading.

 “Adar is back already? He left in such a hurry with the warriors. Lets’ see perhaps he has brought the orcs he set out to hunt back for a good bite before sending them back to the caves where they belong.”

“Do not be so daft brother,” Elrohir said, “orcs indeed?”

Elladan shrugged and went back to his book.

“Dwarves,” Elrohir said finally, although he was somewhat peeved that his brother did not seem too interested in discussing the matter further. “Thirteen of them, or so I counted, and there’s a hobbit”, he added and, “ Oh yes, the wizard, Gandalf, is with them as well.”

“Here and now?” Elladan asked raising an eyebrow as he set his book in his lap and looked at Elrohir. “You jest.”

 Elrohir gave his brother a mock hurt look “I never jest. If you do not believe me, come and see for yourself. We could place a wager on it should you feel so inclined to do so.”

Elladan did get up, set the book aside and started for the door then paused.

 “I cannot,” he sighed.

Elrohir allowed a small smile to play across his lips. “Cannot place a wager or cannot leave the room?”

“The first one I will not do- you know how Adar hates wagers- and the second I cannot do,” Elladan   replied.

 It did not take an orc to figure out why his older brother could not leave the room.

 “Adar sent you here.” It wasn’t a question. “Why, whatever in Arda for dear brother?” He asked slyly while watching Elladan pick up his book and sit down in the chair again. “Tell me, what is it that you have done to displease him and I must know, has he mentioned a discussion for later?”

Elladan huffed. “It is quite none of your business on both accounts.”

“Well whatever the reason, I will find out sooner or later.” Elrohir commented. Putting his hands behind his back he tilted his head slightly. “As I see it, you are in trouble already, so what are a few more smacks with the paddle anyway? At your age you are more than used to it. You must come and see for I heard them talk of leaving before the night is done.”

Elladan tapped his finger on the book. “We will only have a look right?”

“Just a look, a quick one, in fact, so quick, Adar will have no idea you have left the room. It will be so quick that your chair will not have had the time to cool off.” Elrohir elaborated as he walked to the door and opened it.

 

The temptation was too great for Elladan. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head and simply reminded himself this was a rare moment indeed and well it would be worth a few more smacks with the paddle, if it came to that.

 “Lead on brother.”

    *********************************************************************

Fili tapped out the ashes in his pipe and let out an exasperated noisy breath. Kili who had been wiping down his bow glanced at him.

“What is it brother? You sound like the ponies snorting when you do that.”

“Let’s take a walk.” Fili said casting a glance over at the other dwarves who still sat at the table eating.  While Bombur sat on a table, Bofur was trying to convince Bifur the table decorations were not part of the menu.

“We were told not to leave the area,” Kili said. “Once Uncle is finished with Lord whatever his name is, he says we are continuing with our journey.”

“We won’t go far,” Fili said. “Besides I am tired of watching Bombur eat.”

 Fili shook his head as the largest of the company stuffed another apple into his mouth. “Just how much can he eat?”

“Until its’ gone.” Kili replied “You know that.”

Looking around Fili scanned the room. “Where’s Uncle?”

“He went with Gandalf and that elf Lord El....., something.” Kili said casually as he set his bow down.

“Good, I believe they will be sometime and we can be back long before we are missed.” Fili said as he headed for the doorway. “Besides what can it hurt?”

Kili eyed his brother with a somewhat less than agreeable glance. “I can think of a couple of things.” He muttered as he headed off after his brother.

     ***********************************************************************

Elladan walked cautiously beside his brother peering around corners before stepping into the corridors. The other elves paid little attention to them other than giving them a slight nod and wishing them a pleasant evening.

Elrohir snickered. “Do not worry so much.  Adar is with Gandalf and one of the dwarves I believe is the leader or something.”

Walking around the next corner Kili was about to say something when he ran head long into the stomach of ..

“Ufff,” Elladan grunted.... “Hey watch.....”

“Where you are going,” Kili grunted back rubbing his nose and checking to see if the elf had bloodied it.

“Hey it’s a dwarf.”  Elrohir said.

“Observant for an elf isn’t he brother.” Kili remarked still rubbing his nose.

Fili shook his head then did a double take. “Hey, there are two of you!”

Elrohir laughed.  “Have you never seen twins before?”

“Only when our dog had puppies, then it was called a litter.” Kili smirked. “Are you part of a litter?”

Fili smacked his brother’s arm. “I’m Fili and this is Kili.” He growled annoyed at his brother’s comment. He grabbed Kili and bowed “At your service.”

Cut it out Kili grumbled pulling his arm away. “We are not at their service stupid, they are at ours.”

“How do you figure on that?” Fili asked.

“Well we are guests here and they are here to serve us, right?” Kili added as he looked up at Elrohir.

Elladan raised an eyebrow. “Not likely. You are in the house of our father Lord Elrond.”

“You are in the presence of the heirs to the throne of Erebor.” Kili said. “We are Thorin Oakenshield’s   nephews.” 

“Oaken what? Elladan asked,  “never heard of him.”  He turned slightly to Elrohir. “Have you heard of him brother?”

“Have you never heard of the great king under the mountain’s grandson?” Kili asked. Twisting his lip he leaned towards his brother. “Who is Lord Elrond?” he whispered Fili.

“The one in the purple dress,” Fili whispered back.

“I can assure you our Adar does not wear dresses. It’s called a robe.” Elladan said distastefully.

Kili snickered. “Well, Bifur said it was a dress.”

“Who is Bifur?” Elrohir asked.

“He’s the one with the axe blade in his head.” Kili stated.

“Why in Arda does he have an axe blade stuck in his head?” Elladan asked, “Did no one think to remove it?”

“As it is still there, my guess is no.” Kili stated.

“Why ever not?” Elladan asked raising his voice.  “Who walks around with an axe blade in their skull?”

“Bifur does.” Kili looked thoughtful. “Besides I think he likes it.” Kili remarked then looked at his brother. “I thought elves were smart.” He whispered.

Elladan snorted. “I thought dwarves were shorter.”

“Well maybe my mother drank ent wine when she carried me.” Kili shot back. “ Didn’t your uh... what did you call him? Oh yes, didn’t your adar ever teach you not to listen to others’ conversations, elf?”

“Didn’t yours ever teach you it is impolite to wander about a host’s home without permission, dwarf?” Elladan inquired.

Kili set his jaw and folded his arms deciding he did not like this particular elf then looked up at Elrohir. “I read in a history book that sometimes elves killed off the weaker of a set of twins.”

Elrohir raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “That is not true.”

Kili shrugged. “That’s too bad.”

“I read that dwarves do not have many children.” Elladan said. “Perhaps it is because they would probably have to do away with them for their smart mouths.”

Kili opened his mouth then shut it as Fili smacked his arm again.

“Aule’s balls, Fili! Would you cut that out! That’s the arm I use to pull back on my bow string.”

“Then you cut it out.” Fili warned.

“What am I doing? That elf started it! The stupid, pointed-eared, over grown...”

“Kili,” Fili said exasperated, “you are not making anything better.”

“Awww”, Elladan commented, “a dwarfling who likes to play with bows!  Must be cute,” He added with a smirk.

 Elrohir swatted him on the arm. “Elladan, you aren’t making things easier either.”

As their brothers glared at each other, both Elrohir and Fili could see the conversation was getting perhaps a bit out of control.

“I think we should be going.” Fili said. “The members of the company may be looking for us.”

“I could tell you how to get there.” Elladan remarked. “It is a bit of a scenic route and you may have to watch your step.”

“No,” Kili said as pleasantly as he could.  “That is quite alright.” He added through gritted teeth.

Fili grabbed his brother’s arm “Come on, we best get back before we are missed.”

Elrohir pulled at Elladan’s sleeve. “We had best make haste before Adar is finished with the meeting.”

“I can see why Uncle does not like elves,: Kili said as he reluctantly followed his brother back to the company.

“I can see why Thranduil has such a distaste for dwarves,” Elladan was saying as he and his brother walked the other way.

Both Elladan and Kili took a last glance back at each other.

 “They are quite rude.” Each said, loud enough for the other too hear.

“Who may I ask is rude Elladan?” A certain recognizable voice remarked as the twins turned the corner to the hall that led to their rooms.

“Who might I ask is rude?” A certain rough voice questioned as the brothers came into the area where the rest of the company was waiting.

“Well you see Adar…” Elladan began.

“It’s like this, Uncle…” Kili began......... 


End file.
